wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JhazngirlJH
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizards of Waverly Place Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mason Grayback page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James (Talk) 22:07, September 29, 2010 Extra information I don't know~ I get the summaries and pictures from http://justjaredjr.buzznet.com : ) If ya type “Wizards of Waverly Place” in the search box it will pull up the newest info about the show and the cast : ) Anything I can do? Help There are a few articles that I would like to improve but they're locked. I also made a logo for the wiki and I was going to fix up the main page. Can you help me? SpadeAce 22:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I am finishing up the logo. It should be done by tomorrow. By the way, can I make a help page for the new members and a 'what doesn't belong here' page? SpadeAce 21:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hi, You seem to be the most active admin on this site. Since none of the admins really edit on here much aanymore I would like to be made one of admin users as I think I could really help out on this wikia. - Thokul * AS an admin you might have the ability to promote users through the " " without having to go through the wiki people. I think I should be admin because, As you can see from my contributions, I have been contributing to this wiki for a while by setting up episode pages, season pages. I've been working to lower the the amount of wanted pages, dead end pages and orphaned pages. I've been tiding up this wiki for a while and think I can do a better job as admin. Plus I visit this site daily and have heaps of time of time to edit. - Thokul If you get to this anytime soon? I'd be happy,if I could be an admin,to help make your job easier Silshrek 18:56, May 4, 2011 (UTC)silshrek :Hey JhazngirlJH, this is Tavisource. I'm the main admin here. I mite make Thokul admin...we need help on this wiki.--☆Tavisource 17:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I think skilshrek still needs sometime on this wiki and a bit more contribs before becoming admin...he/she still seems to be not too familiar with everything.--☆Tavisource 01:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Activity Hey JhazngirlJH! I'm Natalie, I was made an admin a few months back. :D Lately I've been setting up site policies, and other pages to organize the wiki better. One of them is an Admins page. I'm trying to make it more clear what admins are active. I was just wondering if you were going to be active on this wiki anymore? I read your blog, and it sounded like you didn't plan on visiting very much if at all now that the show is ending. If you're not, this way I can mark you as currently inactive on the wiki, and people will know not to leave you messages. Thanks! 21:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :OK, thank you for roachresponding! I'll do that right now. 00:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) .. Just wondering, how did you ever adopt the wiki from me if I never left? Was it because of my few months of hiatus?--Tavisource 04:13, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :The wikia helper that allowed you to do it wasn't following the rules, apparently. I've dealt with him before, and he's kind of hard to work with.--Tavisource 05:49, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Rhys Hi,thanks for the message. i'll let you know if i need any help i'm from america too.i was born in LA. Awesomerhys 17:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC)